Only the good die young
by Romin
Summary: Betrayal, death, and vengeance dominate the themes of this story, as 16 year old Miley must overcome the absolute worst of nightmares becoming reality.  It's teenage angst to the extreme.  Contains some mature themes and mild to moderate language.


**Mr. Jacobs:** Alright class. Your final is next Wednesday. It will probably be the hardest test you will EVER take. Some of my former students told me they had an easier time with the MCAT. I do want you to know though that I'm not trying to make your life miserable.

**Oliver:** (whispers) He's doing a pretty crappy job.

**Mr. Jacobs:** Excuse me Mr. Oken. As I was saying, I'm not trying to make your life miserable, but I find this is the best way to make sure you learn the material perfectly. Start studying. I believe all of you can do it. See you tomorrow class.

**Miley:** Lilly, I'm really stressing out right now. Our final in history is 40 of our grade, and I'm going to need at least a B just to pass. I hate Mr. Jacobs. It feels like it's his personal mission to screw up my life. I can't fail this class Lilly. And I've only got one week before the final. What am I going to do?

**Lilly:** Chill Miley. You'll get through this. You're Hannah Montana for crying out loud. You handle pressure-packed situations all the time. Remember that one time you had to sing for the President?

**Miley:** Remember? That was last Tuesday. I don't have Alzheimer's, idiot.

**Lilly:** That was a rhetorical question. I'm just saying you can do this. You've always managed to accomplish your goals.

**Miley:** Lilly, what are you talking about? I've got a 2.4 GPA that's about to drop to a 1.8. Unless you think my dream job involves Big Macs, you've got to be kidding me. I'm a failure. I'd do anything to fix my grades.

**Oliver:** Mmm… did someone say something about Big Macs? Don't you just love that special sauce?

**Miley:** Beat it Oliver. This is serious.

**Lilly:** Yeah loser, can't you get something other than food on your mind for a second?

Pretty girl walks in front of Oliver and Oliver stares indiscreetly

**Oliver:** Sigh… Jenny Rogers. What I would pay to put my own special sauce on her patty…

**Lilly:** Gross! That is sick Oliver!

**Oliver:** Wow, did I just say that out loud? Awkward… Guess I better go and try to pretend this never happened.

**Lilly:** Thank God. Well, Miley, back to our issue. Lucky for you, I've got an A in history, and I'm feeling super generous. How about you come over and we'll spend the whole weekend going over the material. Sound good?

**Miley:** You're the best Lilly. I hope that'll be enough to help me pass the class.

Scene changes to Miley's house, the day before the exam, where Lilly and Miley are studying hard

**Lilly:** Alright Miley. Who was president of the Confederate States of America?

**Miley:** Oh! I know this one! Thomas Jefferson? Wait, no. Al Davis. Yes!

**Lilly:** Al Davis? Isn't that the owner of the Oakland Raiders?

**Miley:** Was he president of the Confederacy too? Please say yes.

**Lilly:** Sigh… Miley, we've got a lot of work to do. Jacobs' test is going to ask much harder questions than that. Well, at least you were kind of close with the names. It was Jefferson Davis.

**Miley:** Lilly, let's face it. I'm going to fail. There's no way I'm going to get a B.

**Lilly:** Stop it Miley. We'll work 24 hours straight if we have to. Now keep studying. I believe in you, but you're going to have to start believing in yourself.

**Jackson:** Is lil' sis havin trouble with her schoolwork? Need some help from the brainiac in the family?

**Miley:** Yeah, they must be really filling up your brain over there at East Malibu Community College.

**Jackson:** In fact, they are. Go ahead, ask me anything.

**Miley:** Who was the president of the Confederacy?

**Jackson:** Come on. Give me a hard one.

**Miley:** No, that's okay. You can take an easy one. So what's the answer?

**Jackson:** Al Davis.

**Miley:** Hey! That's what I said. Lilly I think you're the one who's confused.

**Lilly:** Oh brother. We've got a family of geniuses here. Thank goodness you can sing at least.

**Miley:** Lilly! You're not helping me with my confidence here.

**Lilly:** Sorry Miles. You're right. Let's just keep working on it. By tomorrow, you're going to be an expert on American History.

The scene quickly becomes night, and Lilly and Miley are slowly dozing to sleep.

**Lilly:** And in what year did….zzzzz

**Miley:** 18..0…zzzzzz

It becomes day. Robbie Ray walks into the room.

**Robbie Ray:** Girls! Don't you have a test today? Wake up!

**Lilly:** What time is it?

**Robbie Ray:** 8:15.

**Miley:** 8:15! Our test starts in 15 minutes! Lilly, let's get out of here!

Miley and Lilly rush into the car with their hair in a mess and wearing the same clothes from the day before. Miley is driving and is going 20 miles over the speed limit. Suddenly, a police officer spots them and turns on his siren.

**Miley:** Dammit! We're definitely not going to make it now.

**Lilly:** Miley, I'm not missing my history final. Step on it!

**Miley:** Are you out of your mind?

**Lilly:** Do you want to repeat sophomore year?

**Miley:** Stepping on it! Man, this is insane…


End file.
